Karma War
The Karma War, originally the NPO-OV War, and alternatively known as the The Epic War, Great War IV (or Great War VI and less often '' Great War V''), the Apocalypse, the Stern-talking-to War, and the War of the Second Coalition, is a global nuclear military conflict involving the New Pacific Order and its allies, collectively known as the Hegemony, against a coalition of alliances known as Karma. The war began on the nightAll references to time are in CyberNations Time (Central Daylight Time) unless otherwise indicated. of Monday April 20, 2009 when the NPO and The Order of Righteous Nations (TORN) attacked Ordo Verde. TORN withdrew from the war, but the conflict soon escalated when a number of alliances, most notably the Viridian Entente and Ragnarok, declared war on the NPO the following night. Perspective There are probably no truly "neutral" perspectives in this game - or, if there are, they are lost amidst the noise put out by NPO and it's adversaries. In an attempt to reach something approaching neutrality, it should be remembered that NPO has declared on alliance after alliance, citing "spying" as a reason for war. It is a truism, in politics at least, that when a charge is shouted long enough, and loudly enough, the charge takes on a reality of it's own. It must be pointed out that "spy" operations are a part of the game, with the ability to purchase and use spies in battle, as well as in peace time. Spy operations are a part of life - and precious few military operations in real life history have ever been mounted in response to a charge of spying. The truth is, NPO has dominated the game since it's inception, and that they have found that charges of spying make a convenient excuse for declaring war. As more and more individuals and alliances become victims of NPO domination and subjugation, those charges carry less and less weight with game players. From the side of Karma, it is easy to understand that the tyranny of the NPO must come to an end. From a truly neutral center, it seems obvious that NPO's claims and charges may not be a compelling reason for war. NPO's expression of outrage over some data that may or may not have been stolen is mere posturing, posing, and, in the end, an attempt to manipulate the Cybernations world to their will. Time will tell if NPO's era of world domination has come to an end, or not. Events leading up to the war Long before the possibility of war started solidifying, alliances now in Karma announced a number of newly-signed pacts amongst themselves. An MADP bloc, unofficially known as Below, was formed on February 10 out of an agreement from the Viridian Entente (VE), Ordo Verde (OV), and the Global Order of Darkness (GOD)."Announcement from Below."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=47888Formation of Below. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Argent signed MDoAP pacts with Umbrella and Grämlins,"Underneath the Silver Parasol."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53108 Umbrella and Argent Sign MDoAP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."The Treaty of Indiference."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52752 Argent and Grämlins Sign MDoAP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. and signed a MDP with The Order of the Paradox (TOP), who was at the time a member of the Continuum."A notice from Paradoxia and Argent."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52300 TOP and Argent Sign MDP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. FOK, at the time an ally of the NPO, also signed a MDoAP with the Mushroom Kingdom (MK)."The FOKahontus Treaty."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52180 MK and FOK Sign MDoAP. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The International formally aligned itself with the League of Extraordinary Oranges (LEO),"An Extraordinary Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54268 The International admitted into LEO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. an MDoAP bloc that joined Karma, and a combination of three alliances (iFOK, Iunctus, and Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes) united under a MDoAP bloc on April 9 to form The Stickmen."Presenting: The Stickmen."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53568 Creation of The Stickmen. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Treaty cancellations As a possible war against the NPO grew stronger, treaty cancellations were announced frequently in the weeks prior to the conflict. On March 23, Viridian Entente canceled it's treaties with the NPO and the Grand Global Alliance after the Independent Republic of Orange Nations canceled it's own treaty with VE."Announcement from the Viridian Entente."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52130 VE Cancels Treaties with NPO, GGA, IRON. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Monos Archein soon after canceled it's treaties with NPO and United Purple Nations on March 29."MA Treaty Cancellation."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52641 MA Cancels Treaties with UPN and NPO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. On April 10, FOK and Ragnarok separately announced their intentions to cancel their treaties with the NPO."FOK Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53679 FOK Cancels Treaty with NPO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."Ragnarok Cancellation Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53704 RoK Cancels Treaty with NPO. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. A week later, the Dark Evolution followed the trend and left the Watling Street Compact,"Announcement by The Dark Evolution."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54299 DE Leaves the Watling Street Compact. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. an MDP bloc headed by the NPO. Shortly after, The Order of Righteous Nations dropped their treaty with the League of Small Superpowers."TORN Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54534 TORN Cancels Treaty with LoSS. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. These two aforementioned alliances, TORN and LoSS, came to play a key role in the development of much of these cancellations. Sparta dropped their treaties with Valhalla and TORN on April 18;"An Official Announcement from Sparta."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54402 Sparta Cancels Treaties with Valhalla and TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. GOD, the Random Insanity Alliance (RIA), FOK, and the R&R, followed Sparta's footsteps by canceling their respective treaties with TORN."Global Order of Darkness Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54373 GOD Cancels Treaties with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."RIA Treaty Cancellation."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54371 RIA Cancels Treaty with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."FOK Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54666 FOK Cancels Treaty with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."R&R Announcement"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54707 R&R Cancels Treaty with TORN. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. LoSS, on the other hand, withdrew from the Agora Accords,"Announcement from LoSS"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=52765 LoSS Moves to Black, Withdraws from the Agora Accords. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. and unilaterally dropped its treaties with The Phoenix Federation (TPF), the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA), Zenith, Valhalla, Echelon, and the NPO."LoSS Restructuring."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54298 LoSS Cancels Many Treaties. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. On different fronts, the Viridian Entente (VE) cancelled their treaty with the MCXA on April 17."Announcement from The Viridian Entente."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54314 VE Cancels Treaty with MCXA. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. Argent withdrew from SNOW, an economic treaty that contained non-aggression provisions and which included The Order of Light (TOOL), the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics (FEAR), Zenith, and TPF as members. Finally, The Foreign Division (TFD) left the Agora Accords, an ODP pact whose members included the NPO, the MCXA, the North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) and Echelon, only approximately an hour before the start of the war."TFD Announcement"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54721 TFD Withdraws from the Agora Accords. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The Continuum The Continuum, the largest and most influential MDoAP bloc and the bulk of the Hegemonic forces, began to shrink with the withdrawal of Grämlins on December 10, 2008, almost five months before the start of the conflict."Grämlins Announcement."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=42157 Grämlins' Withdrawal from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. A few weeks later, on the 17th of January, FOK decided to follow Grämlins' lead and also stepped out of the Continuum. "FOK announcement, Hai there."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=45529FOK Leaves Continuum. Retrieved 24 Apr. 2009. On April 18, Sparta announced that they intended to leave the Continuum."A Decree from Sparta."http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54176Sparta Withdraws from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The Order of the Paradox (TOP) and the Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA) followed by announcing their own withdrawals from the Continuum just before the outbreak of the conflict."Official Announcement from TOP"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54723TOP Withdraws from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009."An MHAnnouncement"http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=54712MHA Withdraws from the Continuum. Retrieved 23 Apr. 2009. The Continuum was thus left with seven out of its original twelve members on the brink of war. History The war began about 20 minutes before server update time, on April 20, 2009, when nations from the New Pacific Order (NPO) and The Order of Righteous Nations (TORN) declared war, in-game, on nations from Ordo Verde (OV). TORN and NPO formally declared war on OV approximately 15 minutes after server update.NPO DoW on OVTORN DoW on OV The declaration of war came as a surprise to Ordo Verde, since they claimed to have been still involved in peace talks at the time that war was declared. However, the New Pacific Order and allies asserted that, as Ordo Verde had refused all terms offered, they were not interested in peace. After about 2 hours and 15 minutes before update on the 2nd day of the war, TORN announced that it was withdrawing from the war, and cancelling its MADP with NPO, due to NPO misinforming them about the cause for the war, and also due to NPO attempting to get peace with OV and the 'Karma' coalition, without consulting TORN, which would have effectively left TORN isolated. Shortly thereafter, the Viridian Entente and Ragnarok declared war on the NPO, triggering the explosion of the conflict into a global war. Approximately an hour and a half before update on the 2nd day of the war, in-game and forum declarations of war from numerous alliances started to appear, causing performance issues with the CN Forums from the sheer amount of activity. On the 26th of April, the Karma war reached a total of 134 alliances recognized as involved in the war. With the Hegemony having 43 alliances, with 2 alliances (TORN and Elysium) already surrendered, and Karma having 91 Alliances, with 1 alliance (IOTA) surrendered, the war looked bleak for the Hegemony. The GRL (Global Radiation Level) reached 19.51, and the in-game nation strength needed to make the top %5 dropped by almost 2,000. Just after update on the 27th of April, two more alliances with the Hegemony surrendered to Karma receiving white peace. These alliances are IRAN and UF. GRL reaches a new high of 26.22. Links *War Events and Links *Daily War Stats *War Propaganda topic Screenshots *'NPO/TORN vs OV War Screenshot': Image *'Athens vs NPO War Screenshot': Image *'GGA vs Athens War Screenshot': Image *'FARK vs IRON War Screenshot': Image *'Valhalla vs Umbrella War Screenshot': Image Declarations of War Hegemony *NPO DoW on OV *TORN DoW on OV *Shurukian, Empress of TSI, resigns to fight for NPO *mhawk resigns from TPF to fight for NPO *IDC (one nation alliance) DoW on anyone attacking NPO *Echelon DoW on anyone attacking NPO *mhawk re-founds Elysium to defend NPO *TPF resigns MADP and DoW on Avalanche *OG DoW on GR *GGA DoW *NATO DoW on INT *AB DoW on GOD *Invicta DoW on Orion *The Legion DoW on Ragnarok *MCXA DoW on VE *UPN DoW on R&R *FEAR DoW on R&R *SSSW18 DoW on MOON *GDA DoW on GOD *VA DoW on MOON *Zenith DoW on PC *GRAN DoW on MOON *Valhalla DoW on PC *NEW DoW on CCC *TOOL DoW on DT *Soldier/Terra Prime DoW on CCC, TFO & WT *TSI DoW on TFO and White Tree *64Digits DoW on CCC *RDD DoW on RIA *IRON DoW on RoK *TFD DoW on TGE *IRAN/64D/UF DoW on FoB *BAPS DoW on LoSS and Nemesis *Olympus DoW on Kronos *Wolfpack DoW on ODN *ML DoW on MK *UCN DoW on ODN *Tempest DoW on LoSS *-AiD- DoW on DE *FnKa DoW on Brigade *NADC DoW on RAD Karma *OcUK Declaration of intent *VE DoW on NPO *Athens DoW on NPO *GR DoW on NPO *R&R DoW on NPO *RoK DoW on NPO *MOON DoW on NPO *INT DoW on NPO *Orion DoW on NPO *DiCE DoW on NPO *Vanguard DoW on NPO *IOTA DoW on NPO *Avalanche DoW on NPO *GOD Acknowledges War with NPO *GUN DoW on NPO *FAN DoW on those who canceled on NPO *FOK DoW on NPO *Vanguard DoW on GGA *Stickmen and FCO DoW on GGA *Fly DoW on GGA *MA DoW on Echelon *DE DoW on Echelon and OG *DF DoW on NATO *=LOST= DoW on GGA *RIA DoW on Echelon *FOUND DoW on GGA *GR DoW on TPF *IPA DoW on NATO *Vanguard DoW on Legion *TGE DoW on NATO *PC DoW on TPF *DT DoW on TPF and SSSW18 *Sparta DoW on NPO *LSR DoW on SSSW18 *OA DoW on GGA *Nemesis DoW on Legion *CCC DoW on TPF and OG *DICE DoW on GGA *GR DoW on NEW *Kronos DoW on GGA *Genesis DoW on GRAN and VA *Umbrella DoW on Valhalla and Zenith *Nemesis DoW on AB *Argent DoW on Zenith *RAD DoW on Zenith *MK DoW on TPF *FoB DoW on TPF *Kronos DoW on Valhalla *AZTEC (1TF, GLOF, and NV) DoW on MCXA *TAB/TCB DoW on Invicta *LoSS Dow on Legion and Aurora Borealis *BTO DoW on AB and Legion *ODN DoW on FEAR *IS DoW on Soldier *M*A*S*H DoW on GGA *Fark DoW on IRON *Syndicate DoW on MCXA and OFLC *Gramlins DoW on IRON *Carpe Diem DoW on NEW *ARES DoW on GRAN and VA *ARES DoW on Legion *LOUD DoW on UPN *UCR DoW on NPO *TFO recognition of hostilities with Soldier, TP, and TSI *IK DoW on Legion *CSN DoW on GDA *Nexus (57th, CoIN, LEN, and OTF) + TheFed DoW on RDD *=WE= DoW on IRAN, 64D, and UF *TTK DoW on AB *FCC DoW on IRON *MHA DoW on IRON *LSF DoW on NATO *Amaranth DoW on IRAN and 64D *Sparta and Brigade DoW on TOOL *Assassin Order DoW on Echelon *Apocalypse DoW on Legion */A\/A\ DoW on GGA *IngSoc DoW on Legion *AzN DoW on Legion *ROCK DoW on IRON *BTO DoW on BAPS and Tempest *IS DoW on Soldier, Zenith, TSI, and Valhalla *AO DoW on TOOL *TTK DoW on Echelon *STA DoW on ML *NSO DoW on ML *TOH DoW on UPN *Immortals DoW on 64D, UF, and IRAN *WAPA DoW on TFD *FOK DoW on TFD *SSX DoW on MCXA *Umbrella DoW on BAPS *GDI DoW on NPO *APP DoW on Echelon *TriCom DoW on AiD *TOP DoW on Echelon, UPN, Invicta, and BAPS *ACF DoW on NADC *ODN DoW on NATO *Assassin Order DoW on NADC *Apocalypse DoW on Echelon Declarations of Support For Karma */A\/A\ DoS for Athens *Vox Statement *SPA DoS for MHA *OFLC DoS for Valhalla Withdrawals/Surrenders Surrender Terms *Individual Surrender terms from Karma NPO & Allies *TORN Withdrawal from War *UF & IRAN Surrender with White Peace Karma *IOTA retracts DoW on NPO *GDI retracts DoW on NPO Other Related *GOD clarification: Rumors are false, not surrendering *Soldier releases a PoW to WTF *Invicta fights on *64Digits not surrendering Declarations of Neutrality *URSA DoN *GLOP DoN *SNAFU DoN *Guru Order DoN *GPA DoN Other Declarations *NpO statement regarding treaties and obligations *RDD nukes free Treaty Cancellations/Reactivations/Suspensions With NPO *NpO Suspends treaty with NPO *IRON, MCXA, OG, NATO, GGA, Valhalla, and TPF Cancel treaties with NPO *Echelon cancels NPO MADP *GDA cancels NPO-related treaties *MHA announces it will protect the NPO from bandwagoners *GDA reactivates all NPO-related treaties Others *MHA announces it will only honor Härmlin Accords, Trident, plus MDoAPs with Sparta, FOK, TOP, TAB, RoK, Umbrella, and protectorates *ODN announces it will only honor treaties with Vanguard, R&R, and the International *GDA cancels and later revokes cancellation of PIAT with Sparta *Sparta cancels PIAT with GDA *Gramlins treaty with MCXA *Brigade cancels PEACE with IRON *TAB cancels treaty with Zenith Other Related *Initial 'Karma' topic *zzzptm's open letter to NPO *Karma response to NPO allegations *'An Open Letter to Archon and Karma at Large' by TruHartBrakN *'What will become of the Red Team?' *MAD members split from Echelon *MK closes embassies of IRON, GGA, Valhalla, Echelon, MCXA, NATO, TPF *'Unimportant War Events' *Trashcat's Corner: War Edition *TPF questions CD attack *TPF questions PC about NAP *'One tC Leader's Account of the War' by Anu Drake *OBR will honor cancellation period of Writ de Credo *"This Week in Pacifica" *The Brain explanation of aid *'Waste Land' *'SCM's Rant against (almost) everyone' *Avalanche message to Reyne impersonator *CDS (2nd) becomes a protectorate of TPF References Category:Global Wars Category:Active Alliance Wars